mtgfandomcom-20200223-history
Promotional Card
Promotional cards or promos are Magic cards that are not normally found in regular sets. They can be obtained through giveaways, redemption programs or other such non-traditional sources. The following is a list of various promotional cards: Alternate-art lands APAC lands APAC (Asia-Pacific) lands are alternate art basic lands that were available to people living in the Asia-Pacific region. The cards were available in three packs: red, blue, and clear. These packs were given to purchasers of boxes of Tempest boosters. The artwork features scenes from around the Asia-Pacific region. Euro lands Euro lands are alternate art lands that were available to people living in Europe. Their artwork features scenes from around this region. The cards were available in three packs: blue, red, and purple. These packs were given to European purchasers of boxes of Nemesis, Prophecy, and Invasion boosters. The bar code of a booster box had to be cut out and mailed to the appropriate Magic distributor in each country to receive one land booster. Guru lands The Guru program was initiated by Wizards to promote Magic more effectively. For every 10 Guru points, the Guru received one randomly chosen Guru land and one booster of the latest expert-level Magic set. Wizards of the Coast kept a record which lands had been rewarded to ensure that after 50 Guru points each Guru had a complete set of Guru lands. Each of the Guru lands were illustrated by Terese Nielsen. The lands show five stages of a "double eclipse." The Guru program was discontinued on February 27, 2001. Since then, the Guru lands are now quite collectible, with the most valuable, Island, being worth over $400 as of February 2017. Guru lands have their own set symbol ( ). MPS lands The Magic Premiere Shop program, or MPS, was a promotional program to promote and encourage increased play in the Japanese Magic community.Magiclibrarities Japanese promos It debuted in 2006 with Ravnica-themed, foil basic lands displaying the names and symbols of the guilds. Later MPS promos featured setting-specific alternate art basic lands themed to the plane of that year's expansion. This program was discontinued as of April 30, 2012. Judge Promo Lands In August 2014, a cycle of foil full-art basic lands illustrated by Terese Nielsen were announced. According to the letter included with them, they were intended to settle a dispute between Wizards of the Coast and the Judge community. Standard Series promos Between February 13 and April 16, 2017, shops could run a series of fun Standard. If a player participated in six events during this window of time, they received a special Battle land promo card. Prairie Stream, Sunken Hollow, Smoldering Marsh, Cinder Glade and Canopy Vista, using normal card frame but Masterpiece Series art. Celebration cards Richard Garfield cards Richard Garfield created a card called Proposal for his marriage proposal to Lily Wu. There are nine copies of this card in existence. He later created a card to celebrate each of the births of his children (Splendid Genesis and Fraternal Exaltation). For his second marriage, he created Phoenix Heart. 1996 World Champion The unique card 1996 World Champion was given to Tom Chanpheng of Australia for winning the 1996 World Championships. The card is encased in lucite, apparently floating above a silver globe. In 2001 it was sold to a private collector. One sheet of this card was printed, but all other copies including printing plates were ceremonially destroyed. Videotapes of the destruction were shown at the Championship. Rumor has it that artist proofs of this card exist. The card doesn’t actually work in the rules. Shichifukujin Dragon The unique card Shichifukujin Dragon was created to celebrate the opening of the Japan DCI Tournament Center in Tokyo, Japan. All copies except for one were destroyed. The remaining Shichifukujin Dragon has been encased at the Tournament Center for public view together with the original artwork of the card. The Tournament Center was closed on February 28, 2003, and the card was moved to the Hobby Japan Head Office where it currently resides. Shichifukujin is the name of the Seven Deities of Good Fortune of Japanese mythology https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seven_Lucky_Gods. Like "1996 World Champion" and the Garfield cards, this is not an official card but a special one-off creation. Premium Event cards Dragon Con The Dragon*Con is a famous convention in Atlanta, Georgia, USA for fans of fantasy, science-fiction, and horror genres. In July 1994, visitors were given a postcard voucher which could be mailed in and redeemed for a Nalathni Dragon promotional card. The card was sent in October 1994, along with a certificate of authenticity. Originally, the card was announced with a print run of 10,000 and was supposed to be available exclusively for attendants of the convention, but due to complaints about the limited availability and to stem price gouging, the print run was increased, and the card was additionally distributed in issue #3 of the The Duelist magazine and in issue #4 of the The Duelist Companion magazine. There also exists a Japanese version which has been distributed in one of the Wizards of the Coast Redemption Programs. As a result of the DragonCon card controversy, Wizards of the Coast stopped releasing functionally unique "promotional" cards. Grand prix cards The Magic: The Gathering Grand Prix tournament series is an international circuit of large-scale Qualifier tournaments featuring $30,000 in cash prizes, invitations to the Pro Tour for the top 16 finishers, and exclusive foil promo cards for participants. Starting in 2007 a promotional card was given to all visitors of any Grand Prix in that year's Cycle upon presentation of their DCI number. *Grand Prix 2007 - *Grand Prix 2008 - and *Grand Prix 2009 - *Grand Prix 2010 - *Grand Prix 2011 - *Grand Prix 2012-a - *Grand Prix 2012-b - *Grand Prix 2013-a - (Given out to 2013 GP competitors through Grand Prix Houston, June 15–16) *Grand Prix 2013-b - (Given out to 2013 GP competitors starting with Grand Prix Las Vegas, June 22–23 ) *Grand Prix 2014 - *Grand Prix 2015 - *Grand Prix 2016 - *Grand Prix 2017 - *Grand Prix 2018 - ** Players will receive one foil promo land card when participating in select side events. Featuring the beautiful art of Donato Giancola, the Grand Prix Foil Promo Lands will be available exclusively at Magic Grand Prix Events.Grand Prix Foil Promo Lands Pro tour cards Given to all visitors of any Pro Tour in that year's Cycle upon presentation of their DCI number. *Pro Tour 2007 - *Pro Tour 2008 - *Pro Tour 2009 - *Pro Tour 2010 - *Pro Tour 2011 - RPTQ cards Given to all participants in a Regional Pro Tour Qualifier Tournament *Pro Tour 2015 - *Pro Tour 2016 - *Pro Tour 2017 - *Pro Tour 2018 - Jeremy Noell Twitter[ Worlds cards *Side events participation bonus at 1999 World Championships in Yokohama - Convention cards Given out at conventions, these promotional cards were regular-art, foil cards with the flavor text replaced by the address for the official Magic website. These included: * 2009 - * 2010 - * 2011 - * 2012 - * 2013 - * 2014 - * 2015 - A new series, featuring foil alternate art, was started in 2018. These are marked Convention in the Information below the text box. * 2018 - * 2018 - Magic: The Gathering on Twitter San Diego Comic-Con "black-on-black" cards HASCON cards Tournament cards Arena League cards In order to increase the attractiveness of joining the Arena League, promotional cards were given out. In 1996, participants received one of five alternate art basic lands randomly at the beginning of each season. The best player of a season was additionally given an alternate art Disenchant, the second best player was awarded an alternate art Fireball. Starting with the Radiant 97 season, oversized cards replaced the alternate art cards, but the basics of the prize system did not change. With the successful introduction of foil cards into the world of Magic, the prize structure was changed again after the Radiant 99 season. At the end of each season, the two top-ranked players and a randomly chosen player with at least 30 points were rewarded with a promotional foil card. Furthermore, every player who managed to collect 15 or more points during the season received one foil basic land. Points were awarded for winning (2 points) and losing (1 point) matches. Over the years, some of the land cards were reissued. This first era of promotional foil cards ended in disarray in 2002 when a cycle of foil Limited Edition basic lands was aborted midway, already released promo cards were reissued and during the last season starting at October the 14th, Friday Night Magic promo cards Jackal Pup and Quirion Ranger were given out as prize cards instead of Arena League promo cards. Starting with 2003, the Arena League introduced yet another prize schedule. Seasons were now synchronized with the release of new expert level sets and could be held until the release of the next set. After each season, the 20 players with the most points were rewarded with a randomly chosen alternate art basic land out of a set of five issued for the whole year. Players with the 10 topmost scores were awarded with an Arena League foil prize card changing with each season. The Unhinged season was special because alternate art Unhinged cards were given out instead of basic lands ) and because it partially overlapped with the Champions of Kamigawa season. For unknown reasons, during the Guildpact season in 2006, two prize cards, Castigate and Wee Dragonauts, were given out instead of one. The exact distribution of these cards was left to the tournament organizer. Due to a sorting error, the promotional cards Pouncing Jaguar, Rewind, Skittering Skirge, Duress, and Karn, Silver Golem were additionally distributed in English Urza's Destiny booster packs in place of uncommon cards. Champs/States cards Friday Night Magic cards The Friday Night Magic program was created to offer a low-level DCI sanctioned tournament environment. Every Friday in registered shops all over the world, small tournaments with at least eight people are held by the shop owners. Participants compete against each other in Standard Constructed, Sealed Deck, Booster Draft formats. Three participants are given a special foil card which is rotated monthly: the winner of the tournament, the fairest player, and a random participant who has not been rewarded with a prize card already. Starting with 2005, the prize system was slightly changed. Now four copies of the monthly prize card are given out, one to the top-ranking player, one to the second-best player, and two to random participants who have not been rewarded with a prize card already. Unlike the other cards, the foil alternate art Disenchant was not supposed to be a Friday Night Magic promotional card. It had been printed in 2000, probably at that time supposed to be a future judge reward card like its cousin, the foil alternate art Counterspell. Due to internal conflicts between different departments of Wizards of the Coast, the card was never scheduled, though, and lay dormant for years. A few copies were leaked to the public at that time, fetching exorbitant prices. In 2003, the prize card for March, a foil Crystalline Sliver, was unexpectedly skipped, allegedly because it had been stolen. As an intermediary solution, upcoming prize cards were moved up one month ahead of schedule, but since the new card layout was not supposed to debut before the release of Eighth Edition, the foil alternate art Disenchant was eventually released in July 2003 to fill the gap. Gateway cards The Gateway Organized Play program was a program by Wizards to send promotional cards to players for participating in tournaments at local stores. In October 2008 The Magic Gateway-program has come to an end and was replaced by a new program called the "Wizards Play Network". Magic Player Rewards The Magic Player Rewards program was set up by Wizards of the Coast to promote play in DCI tournaments. Promotional cards were sent to eligible players based on the number of DCI-sanctioned tournaments they participated in. Prerelease cards Prerelease Tournaments are held prior to the release of a new Magic set in selected card stores all over the world. Participants play a Sealed Deck tournament, using cards from a number of booster packs from the new expansion plus a few boosters and a tournament pack from preceding expansions of the current expansion block. Winners of the tournament receive additional boosters and sometimes other Magic products at the discretion of the tournament organizer. In addition, since the release of Tempest, all participants are awarded a promotional prerelease card which is an altered version of a rare card from the new expansion set. Release/Launch Party cards Starting with Unhinged, a new series of Release Events was introduced in North and South America at the end of 2004. These events are held the weekend next to the street release date of new Magic sets. Like in prerelease tournaments, participants compete in a Sealed Deck environment, utilizing the new cards. A promotional version of a card from the card set is given out to the first 32 participants. In addition to that, additional booster packs and a life counter are rewarded to the top-ranking players. In other countries, the Release Event card is sometimes given out as participation bonus at additional prerelease tournaments held the weekend after the global prerelease tournaments have taken place. The Rukh Egg can be considered the first Release Event card, not only commemorating the release of the Eighth Edition card set, but also commemorating the tenth anniversary of Magic itself. Consequently, all Eighth Edition release tournaments were named Global Celebration tournaments and were held in card stores around the world on the weekend before the official release of Eighth Edition. In order to commemorate the release of Russian Magic cards, for the Ninth Edition Release Events in Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus, a Russian Shivan Dragon promotional card was given out to participants instead of the Force of Nature promo issued everywhere else. Magic Game Day cards Store Championship cards Junior Super Series Japan Junior Tournament The Japan Junior Tournaments are the Japanese equivalent of the Junior Super Series in the U.S. There were weekly tournaments. In 2002, a premium Japanese language Volcanic Hammer was used as a participation prize for the weekly events. World Magic Cup Qualifier cards The World Magic Cup Qualifier (WMCQ) cards are participation prizes for competing in said tournaments.World Magic Cup Qualifiers They are foil and alternate art. National Championships The National Championships cards are participation prizes for competing in said tournaments. They are foil and alternate art. Gift cards Happy Holidays cards The Happy Holidays cards are tournament-prohibited, silver-bordered, fun cards in foil. Wizards of the Coast has been giving these out annually at their Holiday party. People who have been given these cards include members of Wizards internal teams as well as business partners. * 2006 - Fruitcake Elemental * 2007 - Gifts Given * 2008 - Evil Presents * 2009 - Season's Beatings * 2010 - Snow Mercy * 2011 - Yule Ooze * 2012 - Naughty/Nice * 2013 - Stocking Tiger * 2014 - Mishra's Toy Workshop * 2015 - Goblin Sleigh Ride * 2016 - Thopter Pie Network * 2017 - Some Disassembly Required Heroes of the Realm cards The Heroes of the Realm cards are black-bordered fun cards that have the "Heroes of the Realm" card back. They are custom cards handed out by the execs at Wizards of the Coast to some of their employers as a reward. Judge Gift cards The Judge Gift cards were handed out or mailed to judges for judging at magic tournaments and events. All of the cards are foil. Media inserts Armada comic book inserts The Shadow Mage is a four part mini-series comic book published in 1995 by Armada Comics, an imprint of Acclaim. The first two issues include special printings of Magic cards. These cards are identical to Fourth Edition cards but have a copyright date of 1994 rather than 1995, like regular Fourth Edition cards. *The Shadow Mage #1 Comic - Fireball *The Shadow Mage #2 Comic - Blue Elemental Blast Dakkon Blackblade is a single issue comic published in 1996 by Armada. The issue included the card Dakkon Blackblade from Chronicles. *The Dakkon Blackblade #1 Comic - Dakkon Blackblade The Legend of Jedit Ojanen is a two part mini-series comic book published in 1996 by Armada. The first issue included the card Johan from Chronicles. *The Legend of Jedit Ojanen #1 Comic - Johan Serra Angel is a single issue comic published in 1996 by Armada. The issue included an oversized 6"x9" Serra Angel with alternative artwork by Rebecca Guay. *The Serra Angel #1 Comic - Serra Angel Ice Age is a four part mini-series comic book published in 1996 by Armada Comics. The first issues included the cards Chub Toad and Bone Shaman from Ice Age. *Ice Age #1 Comic - Chub Toad *Ice Age #2 Comic - Bone Shaman Homelands is a single issue comic published in 1996 by Armada. It included one of three cards from Homelands. *Homelands Comic - either Apocalypse Chime, Baron Sengir or Feroz's Ban Coro Coro comic book inserts Coro Coro is a comic book published in Japan. It is famous for its fair number of Pokémon promotional cards included. *Coro Coro #281 comic - Japanese 7th Edition Shivan Dragon *Coro Coro G #Winter Issue comic - Japanese Scars of Mirrodin Darksteel Juggernaut Dengeki-Maoh magazine inserts On February 27, 2010, Japanese Magazine "Dengeki-Maoh" starts Magic Manga comic (Magic: the Gathering Eternal blaze) based on the Planeswalker novel The Purifying Fire. Yoshino Himori is the artist. *Dengeki-Maoh #1 magazine - Japanese Worldwake Cunning Sparkmage *Dengeki-Maoh #5 magazine - Japanese Magic 2011 Chandra's Outrage *Dengeki-Maoh #8 magazine - Japanese Magic 2011 Chandra's Spitfire *Dengeki-Maoh #? magazine - Japanese Scars of Mirrodin Kuldotha Phoenix *Dengeki-Maoh #? magazine - Japanese Magic 2012 Phantasmal Dragon *Dengeki-Maoh #? magazine - Japanese Duel Decks: Jace vs. Chandra Chandra Nalaar *Dengeki-Maoh #? magazine - Japanese Duel Decks: Jace vs. Chandra Jace Beleren Gotta magazine inserts Gotta is a Japanese magazine aimed to cover all sorts of free-time activities of younger people, like comics, sports, and games. It debuted in December 1999 with a special introductory issue, with regular issues starting in January 2000. The magazine series has published four promotional Magic cards over time, one of them featuring alternate art. The cards are white-bordered and have a special backside. *Gotta #1 magazine - Japanese 6th Edition Archangel Alternate Art and Japanese Urza's Destiny Thorn Elemental *Gotta #? magazine - Japanese Nemesis Ascendant Evincar *Gotta #? magazine - Japanese Nemesis Parallax Dementia HarperPrism book coupon redemption HarperPrism, an imprint of Harper Collins, published ten Magic: The Gathering novels, starting with the first named Arena in September 1994. The first five of them had a coupon on the last page which could be sent to Harper Prism to get a free card. While in the first four novels the rewarded card (or in the case of Arena, two cards) was fixed, HarperPrism used the fifth novel to distribute the remaining cards randomly while supply lasted. The cards were available in English, Italian, French, Portuguese, and Spanish, with the Spanish set erroneously printed with white borders. The books were also available in German but were not distributed by HarperPrism and therefore have no cards associated with them. The Italian book cycle was discontinued after the second novel due to poor sales. In Peeking in the Black Box a card named "Curse of Nazir" was mentioned. This has been confirmed to be only an April's Fool joke. Wizards of the Coast Novel When the novel Agents of Artifice was ordered from a WotC store with a number online, it came with a very short-printed Jace Beleren card. Because the special offer lasted only for a short while, the quantity of this card was very small and was distributed quickly. You can still obtain the book through any bookstore, but the promotional offer has ended. *The Agent of Artifice - Kartefakt inserts Kartefakt is the most popular German trading card magazine. After three prerelease issues its first regular issue debuted in July 1995, and the magazine has been released bimonthly thereafter. During all the years it has managed to outlive all other trading card magazines in Germany. Aside from the main Kartefakt series, two Special issues have been published which both focus on Magic. The Jamuraan Lion from Visions is unique in its way that all non-English versions, including the German one, have a differently cropped image compared to the English version. *Kartefakt #8 magazine - German Visions Jamuraan Lion. Player's guide inserts The Official Player's Guide to Mercadian Masques is the first of a series of player's guides for every new expert level set. It was available as part of the Mercadian Masques Fat Pack, which is the first Fat Pack in existence, and for subscribers of the The Duelist magazine. Unofficially, this guide is referred to as The Duelist issue #42. Player's Guides from Nemesis to Invasion were also available in different issues of the TopDeck magazine. *Official Player's Guide to Mercadian Masques addition - Mercadian Masques Warmonger RPG Magazine inserts RPG Magazine was published by Hobby Japan Co. Prerelease cards were added in a sealed pack inside the magazine with a different flavor text or different font style. * issue #79 - Mirage Sandbar Crocodile and Zhalfirin Knight * issue #82 - Visions Shrieking Drake and Talruum Champion * issue #85 - Fifth Edition Stream of Life The Cardz inserts The Cardz is a trading card magazine published in Thailand. Twice already they have published a promotional card for Magic the Gathering. Both cards are have a gold foil stamp of magazine logo but otherwise look like regular English Magic cards. Note that there are counterfeits of these cards on the market. Compare the Cardz font of known originals with potential purchases. Also compare the font to the logo of the magazine. *The CardZ #1.0 Magazine - Planeshift Silver Drake *The CardZ #5.0 Magazine - Apocalypse Phyrexian Rager The Duelist inserts The Duelist was the first official Wizards of the Coast magazine released in Fall 1993 and soon evolved into a comprehensive source of information for all Wizards of the Coast products and related topics. Starting as a highly artistic magazine, over time it lost some of its aesthetic appeal. Due to the increasing popularity of the internet and its inherent advantages, The Duelist was discontinued after 41 issues in September 1999. The card Nalathni Dragon was supposed to be available exclusively for attendants of the Dragon Con convention, but due to complaints about the limited availability and to stem price gouging, the print run was increased, and the card was additionally distributed in issue #3 of the The Duelist magazine and in issue #4 of the The Duelist Companion magazine. The alternate art version of Scent of Cinder from Urza's Destiny, illustrated by Carl Critchlow, was created to be a giveaway in the Duelist magazine. The card was included in every issue of Duelist #39, which was released in July 1999. This alternate version was given a collector number of "96a/143." *Duelist #3 Magazine - Nalathni Dragon *Duelist #39 Magazine - Urza's Destiny Scent of Cinder alternate art TopDeck inserts In December 1999, Wizards of the Coast published a magazine named TopDeck. It was dedicated to trading card games, while other Wizards of the Coast magazines covered other parts of their product line. However, due to the increasing popularity of the internet and its inherent advantages, TopDeck ceased production in February 2001 with issue #15. Issue #14 featured a Starter 2000 Sampler pack which included nine standard Sixth Edition cards and a Spined Wurm without expansion symbol. Some issues of the TopDeck magazine included a player's guide for specific Magic sets. *TopDeck #2 Magazine - Mercadian Masques Lightning Hounds IDW Comics IDW comics teamed up with Wizards of the Coast to create a 4-comic book series based on the storyline. It introduced a new planeswalker, Dack Fayden, who was involved in the Innistrad storyline. Each of these comic books contained a playable alternate-art promo card. The first wave of each comic would contain the card while the second wave would not - these cards were short printed. The cards are legal in the format that they are printed in. Magic: The Gathering *Issue #1 (2/1/12) - Alternate-Art *Issue #2 (2/29/12) - Alternate-Art *Issue #3 (3/28/12) - Alternate-Art *Issue #4 (5/23/12) - Alternate-Art A second volume of 4 comics called The Spell Thief picked up where the last mini-series left off. All 4 of the first wave of these issues were also packaged with alternate art promo cards. *The Spell Thief #1 (6/27/12) - Alternate-Art *The Spell Thief #2 (8/8/12) - Alternate-Art *The Spell Thief #3 (9/19/12) - Alternate-Art *The Spell Thief #4 (11/7/12) - Alternate-Art A third volume of 4 comics called Path of Vengeance followed up on The Spell Thief series. All 4 of the first wave of these issues were also packaged with alternate art promo cards. *Path of Vengeance #1 (12/5/12) - Alternate-Art *Path of Vengeance #2 (12/19/12) - Alternate-Art *Path of Vengeance #3 (1/30/13) - Alternate-Art *Path of Vengeance #4 (2/27/13) - Alternate-Art Volume 4, called Theros, is comprised of 5 comics packaged with alternate art promo cards. *Theros #1 (10/9/13) - Alternate-Art *Theros #2 (12/11/13) - Alternate-Art *Theros #3 (1/15/14) - Alternate-Art *Theros #4 (1/22/14) - Alternate-Art *Theros #5 (3/19/14) - Alternate-Art Membership incentives DCI legend membership promos The DCI, the Duelists' Convocation International, is an organization which administers the whole tournament structure of Wizards of the Coast games. Founded in September 1993, the DCI, at that time named Duelists' Convocation, offered two different membership levels: The free Mana membership and the $30 US Legend membership. While the Mana membership was sufficient to participate in DCI sanctioned tournaments, the Legend membership provided some additional items: *1 Alternate Art *1 Alternate Art Oversized cards 6x9 cards Most of the 6" x 9" / 15 x 23 cm cards were distributed in the Arena League between 1997 to 1999. Changing with every Arena League season, they were awarded for the best four placements for each season and as a special prize chosen by the organizers of each season. Additionally, some cards were given out as a participation bonus. Participation cards were given out at the beginning of each season, prize cards at the end of each season. As before, player rankings were determined by a complex point system similar to the DCI ranking and match reports had to be sent to Wizards of the Coast by every store where they were analyzed and player ranks were calculated. This system was replaced with a much simpler system beginning in 1999. Along with the renaming of the Arena League into Arena Outpost League, players received 2 points for winning a match and 1 point for losing a match. Points were now organized by each store separately. Due to a continually decreasing popularity, oversized cards were discontinued after the Radiant 1999 season. 9x12 cards These cards measure about 9" x 12" / 23 x 32 cm. They were used to advertise Magic in general and different Magic sets in specific. They feature holes which facilitate hanging them up. #''6th Edition'' - Raging Goblin #''Nemesis'' - Ascendant Evincar #''Nemesis'' - Rhox box-topper - World Championships participation bonus]] Box-topper cards In order to commemorate the tenth anniversary of Magic, Wizards of the Coast decided to add to Eighth Edition one card of every set which had never been reprinted before, including the HarperPrism book promos, but excluding Unglued. With the exception of the cards originating from Starter and the reprinted HarperPrism promo card Giant Badger, these cards were also produced in an oversized version, measuring about 4" x 6" (11 x 15 cm). One random card was added to each box of Eighth Edition boosters which gave them their name "box topper" cards. Six of them were used as giveaways at shows and conventions over the summer of 2003. Ninth Edition also had Box Topper cards but not as many as Eighth Edition. Vanguard Vanguard cards are oversized character cards, measuring about 3.5" × 5" / 9 x 12.5 cm which are set aside at the beginning of the game. They modify the maximum hand size and the starting life point total and grant additional abilities throughout the game. Planechase Planechase is a series that contains Plane cards that are 3.5" x 5" / 9 x 12.5 cm. These planes modify the field and affects everyone. During the release of the series along with some tournaments, there are some DCI promos that are involved with this series. These are mostly used for the purpose of multiplayer games but can be used for one-on-one. Planechase 2012 launches June 1, 2012, and at least one promo will come with that release and probably more thereafter for WPN. Planechase *Promo #1 - DCI 41 Tazeem (release events) *Promo #2 - DCI 42 Celestine Reef *Promo #3 - DCI 43 Horizon Boughs *Promo #4 - DCI 44 Mirrored Depths *Promo #5 - DCI 45 Tember City Planechase 2012 *Promo #6 - DCI 46 Stairs to Infinity (release events) Archenemy The Archenemy is a multiplayer game where everyone (at least 2 players) is teamed up to go against 1 player, who is the archenemy. Because there will be more players against you, these 3.5" x 5" / 9 x 12.5 cm Scheme cards are build to make it fair for you to help make the power be balanced for both sides. These schemes are highly not recommended for one-on-one. Like Planechase, there are DCI promos that were released that are involved with this series. *Promo #1 - DCI 54 Plots that Span Centuries *Promo #2 - DCI 55 Perhaps You've Met My Cohort *Promo #3 - DCI 56 Your Inescapable Doom *Promo #4 - DCI 57 Drench the Soil in their Blood *Promo #5 - DCI 58 Imprison this Insolent Wretch Helvault The Helvault was a promotional box for the Avacyn Restored Prerelease events. It was shaped after the Helvault, a large rock of moonsilver that played an important role in the storyline. The Helvault included oversized cards of the five legendary mythic creatures in Avacyn Restored, being Griselbrand; Avacyn, Angel of Hope; Sigarda, Host of Herons; Gisela, Blade of Goldnight; and Bruna, Light of Alabaster, as well as a double-sided Angel/Demon token and gray Avacyn Restored spindown dice. Helvaults contained 54 oversized legend cards, 108 double-sided tokens, and 54 spindown dice. A small percentage (likely 1% or less) of the Helvaults contained premium foil versions of all the cards within. These special versions also contained a random previously-released promotional card. These cards were chosen for having to do with angels, demons, or holy matters, with Serra Avenger, Demonic Tutor, and Wrath of God being among the included promos. Commander In both the Commander and the Commander 2013 releases, three 3.5" x 5" / 9 x 12.5 cm oversized cards were included per deck. In the Commander 2014 release, only the Planeswalker card was printed as an oversized version, and the two other oversized cards were replaced by tokens to supplement each deck. Each of these oversized cards can be used in Commander games as the Commander, to designate their special status. Special purpose reprints Hobby Japan commemorative cards In July 2002 Magic the Gathering had its sixth anniversary in Japan. To commemorate the event, Hobby Japan, the local Magic distributor in Japan and organizer of the Japanese tournament environment, published five cards selected from the Ice Age block which were not otherwise available in Japanese because the first expansion printed in Japanese was Mirage. They were distributed via a mail-in program until 30 September 2002. Nine bar codes of Japanese 7th Edition, Odyssey or Torment boosters had to be cut out and sent in to receive one randomly selected present card. These cards were: Goblin Mutant, Ihsan's Shade, Krovikan Vampire, Surge of Strength and Yavimaya Ants. Redemption program cards The Redemption Program is created by Wizards of the Coast to appease customers in the case of major product flaw occurs. This program has been invoked six times: #Due to a sorting error in June 1994, prior to packaging, all uncommon Legends cards were divided into two groups. As a result, whole booster boxes were filled with duplicates of only one group of uncommon cards. In response, Wizards of the Coast published a list of all affected cards in The Duelist magazine issue #2 and offered to replace sent-in cards from one group with the same amount of cards from the other group, chosen by the customer. No more than two copies of a card could be sent in, and the offer was limited to 100 cards per person. #Caused by a printing error in October 1996, the Japanese Mirage set was missing the card Flood Plain. In its place an extra Crystal Vein was printed. Wizards of the Coast offered a replacement: For two sent-in Japanese Crystal Veins, the customer received one Japanese Crystal Vein and a Japanese Flood Plain. Additionally a Japanese Nalathni Dragon was added as a bonus card. #In a similar case in September 1999, the Spanish Mercadian Masques set was missing the card Eye of Ramos. In its place an additional Worry Beads card was printed. As a method of redemption, Wizards of the Coast offered to replace sent-in Spanish Worry Beads with Spanish Eye of Ramos cards. #Because of the high quantity of banned cards in the Standard tournament environment during the Tempest and Urza's block area, in April 1998 Wizards of the Coast activated their Redemption Program for the fourth time. Customers could send in all banned rare cards of both expert level blocks, in specific Earthcraft, Dream Halls, Mind over Matter, Recurring Nightmare, Fluctuator, Time Spiral, Tolarian Academy, and Memory Jar, and received one booster pack of the same set the banned card originated from per card. #When the Legions Elvish Rage Preconstructed Deck came out, in place of Taunting Elf was Snarling Undorak, which was rather unusual having a Beast card in an Elvish theme deck. Wizards of the Coast apologized about that and said that if you send Snarling Undorak with a receipt of the deck you bought, they would send you two free Taunting Elf. #After the Coldsnap Theme Decks arrived on the shelves, the Kjeldoran Cunning deck did not have all three Brainstorm cards in their deck and instead had one Essence Flare (which is also printed in the Snowscape theme deck). Due to that issue, Wizards of the Coast allowed you to send in those cards with a receipt of the deck you bought and they will send you a coupon for a discount when they restocked that deck with the correct cards. Wizards of the Coast online store cards On May 16, 1997, Wizards of the Coast opened an online store which allowed customers to buy their products directly over the internet. In order to promote sales and to win customers for the online store, a temporary reward program was initialized in 1999. For each purchased Mercadian Masques booster box, the buyer was presented a Serra Angel foil card while supplies lasted. In July 2002, Wizards of the Coast decided to outsource their online shop to Sean Vanderdasson, former Wizards of the Coast employee and owner of the online store SVGames. Movie cards The 2010 Disney movie ''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' had a Magic tie-in. Instead of just mocking up regular cards, Magic R&D was called upon to make new cards for Drake Stone's appearance. They even made him a Planeswalker. These cards were never released. Purchase promos Buy-a-Box cards To encourage booster box sales, certain local stores gave foil alternate-art cards to the first 20 customers to buy booster boxes of new sets. The cards have all five mana symbols arranged in a circle in the background of the text. Duels of the Planeswalkers Players who purchase the Duels of the Planeswalkers video game for XBOX, PS3, and Steam/PC are rewarded with a voucher to receive a special promo card to be picked up at their local shop (while supplies last). The first game was released on June 17, 2009 for XBOX, June 15, 2010 for PC and November 23, 2010 for PS3. The second (DoTP 2012) was released on June 15, 2011 on all 3 platforms. DoTP 2013 was released on June 20, 2012, while DoTP 2014 was released on June 26, 2013, now featuring support for iPad and Android. DoTP 2009 * XBOX - (foil alternate art) * PC - (foil) * PS3 - (foil alternate art) DoTP 2012 * Steam - (foil alternate art) * XBOX - (foil alternate art) * PS3 - (foil alternate art) DoTP 2013 * Steam, iPad - * PS3 - * XBOX - DoTP 2014 * Steam, iPad, Android - (foil) * PSN - (foil) * XBOX - (foil) DoTP 2015 * XBOX, XBOX ONE - (foil) * iPad, Steam, Android, Google Play - (foil) Gift Box promos Resale promos Included in special blister packs that include 3 random MTG booster packs plus the foil promo. Available at "Big-Box" stores such as Walmart, Target, and Meijer stores. References External links *Magic Rarities at Magic Librarities Category:Promotional cards